


Great and Poor Life Decisions

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2014 [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gym Sex, M/M, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's secret punk boyfriend Nico likes to drag Jason along in "living life on the edge."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great and Poor Life Decisions

"Uh, Nico- I don't think this is a good life decision."

"And you're the expert on good life decisions? I know plenty of people who would disagree if they found out who you were dating."

Jason huffed, unamused, and continued watching his boyfriend drag a large blue mat out of the storage closet.

"Do you want to have some fun or not?"

Jason put his hands in the pockets of his letter jacket. 

"Can't we just have sex in the storage closet?  _Anyone_  could walk in here, and we wouldn't even be able to hide."

" _Nu-uh_. If you didn't want a taste of living life on the edge, you wouldn't be dating me. Now fuck me on this gym mat or you're not getting any for two weeks."

Jason stood there for a moment, completely exasperated with how absolutely reckless his boyfriend was, and finally let his shoulders sag.

"Fine. But tomorrow, we're sneaking into the closet and doing it on the pommel horse."

"Deal."

Jason took off his jacket, and ran over to carefully place it on the bleachers. When he turned around, Nico was rolling his eyes.

"You're so pretentious, Grace."

"Hey- it's  _important_  to me."

Nico gave him another look, but stayed silent as he shrugged off his studded jacket and pulled off his shirt, dropping them both unceremoniously on the floor. Too bad. Jason liked it when Nico wore the jacket during sex. Jason started stripping the rest of the way too, letting everything else fall on the floor. By the time he was naked, Nico was way ahead, already on the mat with a tube of lube that he was using to finger himself open. Jason had to fish around in the jeans he'd discarded for a condom.

Rolling it on, he walked over to his boyfriend, who lewdly spread his legs further and slipped in a third finger. Jason moaned at the sight, lightly stroking himself. Then Nico pulled his fingers out and rolled over, getting on his knees.

"Come on. The cheerleading squad has practice at three. Some of them come in early."

Jason looked up at the gym clock.

"Nico, that's in fucking thirteen minutes!"

"Better fuck me hard and fast then, babe."

Jason fell on his knees, and grabbing a handful of ass in each hand, pushed inside Nico with no hesitation. Nico gasped a high pitched noise.

"Oh,  _fuck!_  You alright?"

" _Gods_ , Grace. I've been trying to get you to stop treating me like a doll for months now. This is more like it."

Blushing furiously, Jason tried to give Nico what he wanted. Giving him no time to adjust, he started fucking as deep and hard as possible. Nico moaned appreciatively.

"Yeah, that's right, Jason. Just like that. Grab my collar."

Jason looked up from where he was watching his cock plunge into Nico and saw the collar around Nico's neck. Trusting his boyfriend to signal him if something went wrong, he let go of Nico's hip and threw out his hand like he was grasping at a lifeline. Nico choked. Jason was about to let go again, but Nico help up a thumbs up and Jason renewed his brutal pace. He checked the clock whenever he remembered, but eventually just stopped because time was running out and Nico didn't look like he was going to come any time soon. 

He decided to spank Nico for good measure.

That did the trick. Still choking, Nico started making the fucking sexiest whining noises in his throat. Jason could barely hold on from coming at the fast pace, but Nico didn't like it when Jason did a reach around- he liked to come on Jason's cock alone, so Jason grit his teeth and tried to be even more brutal so Nico would catch up to him. Finally, Nico's back arched so much that the collar went loose in Jason's hand and Nico moaned. Jason felt his own pleasure suddenly hit a plateau and crest in orgasm as Nico's insides clenched and twitched around him. He felt himself filling up the condom and not for the first time, wished he could fuck Nico bareback. He let go of the collar, and Nico collapsed forward onto his palms, choking and coughing.

"You ok?"

Nico looked up to look at the far wall.

"I will be if we get scarce in the next minute."

Jason looked up.

It was 2:58, and girls could be arriving any moment now to start stretching. Jason pulled out and quickly peeled the condom off, tying it off. He tossed it on the mat with Nico's mess of come while he pulled his clothes on frantically. He had just pulled his shirt on and was about to grab for the used condom when there was giggling from the hallways. He and Nico both looked up and froze. Then Nico pushed him towards the bleachers where his jacket was. He ran forward to grab it.

"But the condom and the mess..."

"Leave it!"

As soon as he had his jacket in hand, Nico was pulling him toward the side exit. They burst through the heavy doors and turned around to slam them shut, though the hydraulics on the doors made that hard. Once the lock clicked, they looked through the netted glass windows. The girls were just making it around the corner and weren't paying attention to the mats yet. They both sighed in relief. Then Jason froze, seeing two familiar lumps in the dark corner of the gym. Maybe the cheer squad wouldn't notice...

"Relax, Grace. We made it. They won't know who it was."

"Our  _backpacks_ , Nico..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I post a lot more of my writing (and art!) on [razielim.tumblr.com](https://razielim.tumblr.com/).


End file.
